Venssa'cetu
Light's Scepter (Venssa'cetu in Jhau'gari) is the central zone in Terji'agar, ruled by Nidraei. History Nidraei was the first god to settle down in an area of Terji'agar. Light's Scepter was created when Nidraei purified the valley where the Arginedu and Conitrian lived in, them both initially being inferior to the other races of the world and living in terrible conditions. The land was barely usable for farming though it was not as curse-consumed as the other zones. It was much more humid and unstable, and earthquakes were very frequent. Nidraei, using her light powers, cured the land from the curse, kept hostiles away who invaded the creatures' land, and gave these suffering creatures magic. The earth was calmed and the Arginedan and Conitrian began a healthy, stable life in Light's Scepter. Nidraei created the All-Seeing tower after such event, and from it's highest point, one can observe almost all of the other Territories. However due to the light's power, the creatures were subject to blinding, therefore accidentally creating the greyish-white eyes trait people from Light's Scepter have. It is not seen as a defect but rather their bodies' reaction to seeing light after many years of the curse. Several members of the two races wanted to follow Nidraei into her ways, creating the Holy Guardians, soldiers that have been blessed by Nidraei's powers and teachings to forever serve not just the god but all other inhabitants of Light's Scepter. Geology & Meteorology Geology Venssa'cetu is a flat area, with a few hills forming a range in the shape of a circle surrounding the land. The only notably tall thing in Venssa'cetu is Nidraei's temple. The flat areas are used for farming, and the mountains are where the homes and merchant areas are built in. From the mountains pass several rivers, where the agricultural areas are watered from. It is the smallest of zones in Terji'agar, as well as the first to be purified from the curse of the Wastelands. Meteorology The weather is generally very calm and sunny. On certain occasions there can be clouds in the sky. The fact the weather rarely ever changes out of sunny contrasts with other zones' dangerous weather. Biology Being the smallest zone it does not contain much population, having around 400-800 inhabitants. The population consists in two races or clans. The population of Venssa'cetu shares a common characteristic: Their eyes are made to only see in bright light, otherwise they will be blind. Because of such their eyes are a bright white, but will become grey if they cannot see from the absense of light. Arginedu The Arginedan (singular Arginedu) are the farmers and workers of the land. They sell their products to the Conitrian, who will sell them other goods in return or sell the products to other zones. They resemble fairies but much larger, therefore being humans with pixie wings and glowing bodies. They are often the size of a young human teenager. Arginedan have magic but only use it when needed, they keep their crops as much natural as possible and only interfering with their growing if any negative situation happens. Conitria The Conitrian are the merchants of Venssa'cetu. They aquire their products from Arginedan and sell them to the populace or other zones with special permission. Conitria are similar to elves but have more animalistic features, such as a tail, clawed hands, horns, wings, and bright eyes. They are between 5 and 6 feet tall. Some Conitrian also work as guards and soldiers. Nidraei's Spire To reach Nidraei is a part of the process of becoming a Holy Guardian. The test consists on climbing the tower, whose height is far more taller than some other homes of the other 5 gods. Climbing the tower involves bravery and intelligence, as often one must enter the tower, and solve the dungeons within to proceed outside to climb higher up. It does not contain any danger but the test can last more than a day, it's length making it difficult.Category:Locations